


broken

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anniversary, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Light Angst, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro breaks a laptop.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto
Series: Fujisaki February [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Kudos: 7





	broken

**Author's Note:**

> This ff is dedicated to both my laptop and my sister's laptop. 
> 
> I dropped you both an unholy amount of times. 
> 
> Thanks for not breaking <3
> 
> TWS: Cursing (I might have missed something, if I did please let me know)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Could anything be worse than this?

No, nothing could be. 

A broken laptop was pretty much a nightmare for an upcoming programmer. 

_"MAKO HELP"_

_"WHAT HAPPENED?"_

_"I BROKE MY FUCKING LAPTOP"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK"_

_"GET IN HERE"_

Makoto came in extremely quickly after that, only to find his boyfriend sobbing.

_"Which laptop was it?"_

_"A-a good o-one"_

_"Was it the one with Alter Ego on i-"_

All of a sudden a monitor turned on, displaying Alter Ego's head

_"I'm right here!!"_

The monitor turned off just as quickly as it turned on. 

_"What was it Chi?"_

_"I didn't s-save my progress"_

_"You can do it again.."_

_"But I won't make it on time"_

_"On time for what?"_

_"Our anniversary dumbass"_

_"Isn't our anniversary tomorr-"_

_"Check your phone and come back to me"_

Gosh Makoto was such an idiot, but he was Chihiro's idiot. 

In Makoto's defense, Chihiro forgot about their anniversary too. 

He only remembered because he saw a rose and it suddenly appeared in his mind. 

Oh well. 

At least Makoto cared. 

Wait where was Makoto!?

Chihiro tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up. 

Around half an hour later, the ahogay boy came back to Chihiro's dorm-

With chocolate, and a whole ass laptop. 

_"Hey Mak-"_

_"I'M SORRY FOR FORGETTING OUR ANNIVERSARY"_

_"It's okay... t-thanks for the laptop"_

_"You're welcome"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with anything I wrote here but: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEKOMARU 
> 
> Anyways, I mentioned in the beginning that this was dedicated to the laptops in my house - 
> 
> However this also goes for any device that has been dropped <3
> 
> Question: How many times have you dropped your phone? Did you ever break one? 
> 
> I drop my phone so much, and I broke it once - 
> 
> I DIDN'T GET IN TROUBLE THO AYY 
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
